Reciprocating piston driven engines customarily use cams and valves to control the intake and exhaust of gases. The chain/belt controlled rotary valve engine uses a simple system in which an axle is channeled with passage ways and ports and is positioned to allow access to the combustion chamber. The channeled axles eliminate the need for valves and cams and create a much simpler and more easily assembled and maintained engine. The axles can be easily removed from the head assembly. Normal engines that use valves require valve assemblies and cams to control the intake and exhaust and require many more parts that require more intricate assembly and maintenance.
The rotary nature of the valves improves fuel efficiency and horsepower. The rotary system eliminates the cam, lifters, push rods, rocker arms, valve springs, valve guides and valves. Valve problems such as valve float that limit the revolutions per minute would not occur and allow operation at higher revolutions per minute. The rotary valve system allows smaller intake and exhaust ports to produce the same horsepower as there are no obstructions to the gas flow. Should a timing chain break, unlike valves breaking or cracking, there are no parts to damage pistons. Valve timing on any engine can be more easily accomplished with the rotary valve by adjusting the angular position of the rotary valve axle.
The rotary valve system described herein allows enlarging and shaping the cross section of the port in the head assembly and thereby making the engine more efficient. The rotors are positioned horizontally to adapt to a wide range of weight and volume requirements. Due to the nature of the rotary axle opening and head assembly ports, the ports can be varied in size to adjust for timing and volume of gases resulting in better intake and exhaust performance over a wide range of engine performance parameters.